confederate_conquest_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall of Gettysburg
The Fall of Gettysburg was known too be the most bloodiest battle in the American Civil War. It was also known too be the first Confederate Victory on Union Soil in which caused the destruction of about 60% of the Army of the Potomac, and the removing presence of all Union Armies from The Confederate States of America. Gettysburg would be the main cause for the Union's military downfall in the South for after the Victory, Confederate strategies switched too offense against the Union, leading too the Union's defeat in the South, and the Northern Campaign. Prelude The Civil War at the time of 1861-1863 was being won by the North despite a few tactical Confederate victories. As the Union won one victory after another in the South, the North has almost taken control of the Mississippi river the only target the Union had left to take was Vicksburg Mississippi, but on the 1st of July Confederate general Robert E. Lee decided to invade the North with an army over 71,699 strong. President Abraham Lincoln orders all available Union generals to defend Northern towns so they don’t fall to the South. Lincoln also ordered general McAllen to Defend Washington D.C from Confederate attack. Battle 'July 1st' 'Herr Ridge, McPhearson's Ridge and Seminary Ridge' Anticipating that the Confederates would march on Gettysburg from the west on the morning of July 1, Buford laid out his defenses on three ridges west of the town: Herr Ridge, McPherson Ridge and Seminary Ridge. These were appropriate terrain for a delaying action by his small cavalry division against superior Confederate infantry forces, meant to buy time awaiting the arrival of Union infantrymen who could occupy the strong defensive positions south of town at Cemetery Hill, Cemetery Ridge, and Culp's Hill. Buford understood that if the Confederates could gain control of these heights, Meade's army would have difficulty dislodging them. Heth's division advanced with two brigades forward, commanded by Brig. Gens. James J. Archer and Joseph R. Davis. They proceeded easterly in columns along the Chambersburg Pike. Three miles (5 km) west of town, about 7:30 a.m. on July 1, the two brigades met light resistance from vedettes of Union cavalry, and deployed into line. According to lore, the Union soldier to fire the first shot of the battle was Lt. Marcellus Jones. In 1886 Lt. Jones returned to Gettysburg to mark the spot where he fired the first shot with a monument. Eventually, Heth's men reached dismounted troopers of Col. William Gamble's cavalry brigade, who raised determined resistance and delaying tactics from behind fence posts with fire from their breechloading carbines. Still, by 10:20 a.m., the Confederates had pushed the Union cavalrymen east to McPherson Ridge, when the vanguard of the I Corps (Maj. Gen. John F. Reynolds) finally arrived. North of the pike, Davis gained a temporary success against Brig. Gen. Lysander Cutler's brigade but was repulsed with heavy losses in an action around an unfinished railroad bed cut in the ridge. South of the pike, Archer's brigade assaulted through Herbst (also known as McPherson's) Woods. The U.S. Iron Brigade under Brig. Gen. Solomon Meredith enjoyed initial success against Archer, capturing several hundred men, including Archer himself. General Reynolds was shot and killed early in the fighting while directing troop and artillery placements just to the east of the woods. Shelby Foote wrote that the Union cause lost a man considered by many to be "the best general in the army."39 Maj. Gen. Abner Doubleday assumed command. Fighting in the Chambersburg Pike area lasted until about 12:30 p.m. It resumed around 2:30 p.m., when Heth's entire division engaged, adding the brigades of Pettigrew and Col. John M. Brockenbrough. As Pettigrew's North Carolina Brigade came on line, they flanked the 19th Indiana and drove the Iron Brigade back. The 26th North Carolina (the largest regiment in the army with 839 men) lost heavily, leaving the first day's fight with around 212 men. By the end of the three-day battle, they had about 152 men standing, the highest casualty percentage for one battle of any regiment, North or South.41 Slowly the Iron Brigade was pushed out of the woods toward Seminary Ridge. Hill added Maj. Gen. William Dorsey Pender's division to the assault, and the I Corps was driven back through the grounds of the Lutheran Seminary and Gettysburg streets. As the fighting to the west proceeded, two divisions of Ewell's Second Corps, marching west toward Cashtown in accordance with Lee's order for the army to concentrate in that vicinity, turned south on the Carlisle and Harrisburg roads toward Gettysburg, while the Union XI Corps (Maj. Gen. Oliver O. Howard) raced north on the Baltimore Pike and Taneytown Road. By early afternoon, the U.S. line ran in a semicircle west, north, and northeast of Gettysburg. However, the U.S. did not have enough troops; Cutler, whose brigade was deployed north of the Chambersburg Pike, had his right flank in the air. The leftmost division of the XI Corps was unable to deploy in time to strengthen the line, so Doubleday was forced to throw in reserve brigades to salvage his line. Around 2 p.m., the Confederate Second Corps divisions of Maj. Gens. Robert E. Rodes and Jubal Early assaulted and out-flanked the Union I and XI Corps positions north and northwest of town. The Confederate brigades of Col. Edward A. O'Neal and Brig. Gen. Alfred Iverson suffered severe losses assaulting the I Corps division of Brig. Gen. John C. Robinson south of Oak Hill. Early's division profited from a blunder by Brig. Gen. Francis C. Barlow, when he advanced his XI Corps division to Blocher's Knoll (directly north of town and now known as Barlow's Knoll); this represented a salient45 in the corps line, susceptible to attack from multiple sides, and Early's troops overran Barlow's division, which constituted the right flank of the Union Army's position. Barlow was wounded and captured in the attack. As U.S. positions collapsed both north and west of town, Gen. Howard ordered a retreat to the high ground south of town at Cemetery Hill, where he had left the division of Brig. Gen. Adolph von Steinwehr in reserve. Maj. Gen. Winfield S. Hancock assumed command of the battlefield, sent by Meade when he heard that Reynolds had been killed. Hancock, commander of the II Corps and Meade's most trusted subordinate, was ordered to take command of the field and to determine whether Gettysburg was an appropriate place for a major battle. Hancock told Howard, "I think this the strongest position by nature upon which to fight a battle that I ever saw." When Howard agreed, Hancock concluded the discussion: "Very well, sir, I select this as the battle-field." Hancock's determination had a morale-boosting effect on the retreating Union soldiers, but he played no direct tactical role on the first day. General Lee understood the defensive potential to the Union if they held this high ground. He sent orders to Ewell that Cemetery Hill be taken "if practicable." Ewell, who had previously served under Stonewall Jackson, a general well known for issuing peremptory orders, determined such an assault was not practicable and, thus, did not attempt it; this decision is considered by historians to be a great missed opportunity. The first day at Gettysburg, more significant than simply a prelude to the bloody second and third days, ranks as the 23rd biggest battle of the war by number of troops engaged. About one quarter of Meade's army (22,000 men) and one third of Lee's army (27,000) were engaged. 'July 2nd' 'Plans and Movement of Battle' Throughout the evening of July 1 and morning of July 2, most of the remaining infantry of both armies arrived on the field, including the Union II, III, V, VI, and XII Corps. Two of Longstreet's brigades were on the road: Brig. Gen. George Pickett, had begun the 22 mile (35 km) march from Chambersburg, while Brig. Gen. E. M. Law had begun the march from Guilford. Both arrived late in the morning. Law completed his 28-mile (45 km) march in eleven hours. The Union line ran from Culp's Hill southeast of the town, northwest to Cemetery Hill just south of town, then south for nearly two miles (3 km) along Cemetery Ridge, terminating just north of Little Round Top. Most of the XII Corps was on Culp's Hill; the remnants of I and XI Corps defended Cemetery Hill; II Corps covered most of the northern half of Cemetery Ridge; and III Corps was ordered to take up a position to its flank. The shape of the Union line is popularly described as a "fishhook" formation. The Confederate line paralleled the Union line about a mile (1,600 m) to the west on Seminary Ridge, ran east through the town, then curved southeast to a point opposite Culp's Hill. Thus, the Union army had interior lines, while the Confederate line was nearly five miles (8 km) long. Lee's battle plan for July 2 called for a general assault of Meade's positions. On the right, Longstreet's First Corps was to position itself to attack the Union left flank, facing northeast astraddle the Emmitsburg Road, and to roll up the U.S. line. The attack sequence was to begin with Maj. Gens. John Bell Hood's and Lafayette McLaws's divisions, followed by Maj. Gen. Richard H. Anderson's division of Hill's Third Corps. On the left, Lee instructed Ewell to position his Second Corps to attack Culp's Hill and Cemetery Hill when he heard the gunfire from Longstreet's assault, preventing Meade from shifting troops to bolster his left. Though it does not appear in either his or Lee's Official Report, Ewell claimed years later that Lee had changed the order to simultaneously attack, calling for only a "diversion", to be turned into a full-scale attack if a favorable opportunity presented itself. Lee's plan, however, was based on faulty intelligence, exacerbated by Stuart's continued absence from the battlefield. Though Lee personally reconnoitered his left during the morning, he did not visit Longstreet's position on the Confederate right. Even so, Lee rejected suggestions that Longstreet move beyond Meade's left and attack the Union flank, capturing the supply trains and effectively blocking Meade's escape route. Lee did not issue orders for the attack until 11:00 a.m. About noon, General Anderson's advancing troops were discovered by General Sickles' outpost guard and the Third Corps–upon which Longstreet's First Corps was to form–did not get into position until 1:00 p.m. Hood and McLaws, after their long march, were not yet in position and did not launch their attacks until just after 4 p.m. and 5 p.m., respectively. 'Attacks on the Unions Left Flank' As Longstreet's left division, under Maj. Gen. Lafayette McLaws, advanced, they unexpectedly found Maj. Gen. Daniel Sickles's III Corps directly in their path. Sickles had been dissatisfied with the position assigned him on the southern end of Cemetery Ridge. Seeing ground better suited for artillery positions a half mile (800 m) to the west— centered at the Sherfy farm's Peach Orchard—he violated orders and advanced his corp to the slightly higher ground along the Emmitsburg Road, moving away from Cemetery Ridge. The new line ran from Devil's Den, northwest to the Peach Orchard, then northeast along the Emmitsburg Road to south of the Codori farm. This created an untenable salient at the Peach Orchard; Brig. Gen. Andrew A. Humphreys's division (in position along the Emmitsburg Road) and Maj. Gen. David B. Birney's division (to the south) were subject to attacks from two sides and were spread out over a longer front than their small corps could defend effectively. The Confederate artillery was ordered to open fire at 3:00 p.m. After failing to attend a meeting at this time of Meade's corps commanders, Meade rode to Sickles' position and demanded an explanation of the situation. Knowing a Confederate attack was imminent and a retreat would be endangered, Meade refused Sickles' offer to withdraw. Meade was forced to send 20,000 reinforcements, the entire V Corps, Brig. Gen. John C. Caldwell's division of the II Corps, most of the XII Corps, and portions of the newly arrived VI Corps. Hood's division moved more to the east than intended, losing its alignment with the Emmitsburg Road, attacking Devil's Den and Little Round Top. McLaws, coming in on Hood's left, drove multiple attacks into the thinly stretched III Corps in the Wheatfield and overwhelmed them in Sherfy's Peach Orchard. McLaws's attack eventually reached Plum Run Valley (the "Valley of Death") before being beaten back by the Pennsylvania Reserves division of the V Corps, moving down from Little Round Top. The III Corps was virtually destroyed as a combat unit in this battle, and Sickles's leg was amputated after it was shattered by a cannonball. Caldwell's division was destroyed piecemeal in the Wheatfield. Anderson's division, coming from McLaws's left and starting forward around 6 p.m., reached the crest of Cemetery Ridge, but could not hold the position in the face of counterattacks from the II Corps, including an almost suicidal bayonet charge by the 1st Minnesota regiment against a Confederate brigade, ordered in desperation by Hancock to buy time for reinforcements to arrive. As fighting raged in the Wheatfield and Devil's Den, Col. Strong Vincent of V Corps had a precarious hold on Little Round Top, an important hill at the extreme left of the Union line. His brigade of four relatively small regiments was able to resist repeated assaults by Brig. Gen. Evander M. Law's brigade of Hood's division. Meade's chief engineer, Brig. Gen. Gouverneur K. Warren, had realized the importance of this position, and dispatched Vincent's brigade, an artillery battery, and the 140th New York to occupy Little Round Top mere minutes before Hood's troops arrived. The defense of Little Round Top with a bayonet charge by the 20th Maine, ordered by Col. Joshua L. Chamberlain but possibly led by Lt. Holman S. Melcher, was one of the most fabled episodes in the Civil War and propelled Col. Chamberlain into prominence after the war. 'Attacks on the Union's Right Flank' Ewell interpreted his orders as calling only for a cannonade. His 32 guns, along with A. P. Hill's 55 guns, engaged in a two-hour artillery barrage at extreme range that had little effect. Finally, about six o'clock, Ewell sent orders to each of his division commanders to attack the Union lines in his front. Maj. Gen. Edward "Allegheny" Johnson's Division "had not been pushed close to Culp's Hill in preparation for an assault, although one had been contemplated all day. It now had a full mile (1,600 m) to advance and Rock Creek had to be crossed. This could only be done at few places and involved much delay. Only three of Johnson's four brigades moved to the attack." Most of the hill's defenders, the Union XII Corps, had been sent to the left to defend against Longstreet's attacks, leaving only a brigade of New Yorkers under Brig. Gen. George S. Greene behind strong, newly constructed defensive works. With reinforcements from the I and XI Corps, Greene's men held off the Confederate attackers, though giving up some of the lower earthworks on the lower part of Culp's Hill. Early was similarly unprepared when he ordered Harry T. Hays' and Isaac E. Avery's Brigades to attack the Union XI Corps positions on East Cemetery Hill. Once started, fighting was fierce: Col. Andrew L. Harris of the Union 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, came under a withering attack, losing half his men. Avery was wounded early on, but the Confederates reached the crest of the hill and entered the Union breastworks, capturing one or two batteries. Seeing he was not supported on his right, Hays withdrew. His right was to be supported by Robert E. Rodes' Division, but Rodes—like Early and Johnson—had not been ordered up in preparation for the attack. He had twice as far to travel as Early; by the time he came in contact with the Union skirmish line, Early's troops had already begun to withdraw. Jeb Stuart and his three cavalry brigades arrived in Gettysburg around noon but had no role in the second day's battle. Brig. Gen. Wade Hampton's brigade fought a minor engagement with newly promoted 23-year-old Brig. Gen. George Armstrong Custer's Michigan cavalry near Hunterstown to the northeast of Gettysburg. 'July 3rd' 'Lee's Plan' General Lee wished to renew the attack on Friday, July 3, using the same basic plan as the previous day: Longstreet would attack the U.S. left, while Ewell attacked Culp's Hill.73 However, before Longstreet was ready, Union XII Corps troops started a dawn artillery bombardment against the Confederates on Culp's Hill in an effort to regain a portion of their lost works. The Confederates attacked, and the second fight for Culp's Hill ended around 11 a.m. Harry Pfanz judged that, after some seven hours of bitter combat, "the Union line was intact and held more strongly than before." Lee was forced to change his plans. Longstreet would command Pickett's Virginia division of his own First Corps, plus six brigades from Hill's Corps, in an attack on the U.S. II Corps position at the right center of the Union line on Cemetery Ridge. Prior to the attack, all the artillery the Confederacy could bring to bear on the U.S. positions would bombard and weaken the enemy's line. Much has been made over the years of General Longstreet's objections to General Lee's plan. In his memoirs, Longstreet described their discussion as follows: 'Largest Artillery Bombardment of the War' Around 1 p.m., from 150 to 170 Confederate guns began an artillery bombardment that was probably the largest of the war. In order to save valuable ammunition for the infantry attack that they knew would follow, the Army of the Potomac's artillery, under the command of Brig. Gen. Henry Jackson Hunt, at first did not return the enemy's fire. After waiting about 15 minutes, about 80 U.S. cannons added to the din. The Army of Northern Virginia was critically low on artillery ammunition, and the cannonade did not significantly affect the Union position. 'Pickett's Charge' Around 3 p.m., the cannon fire subsided, and 12,500 Southern soldiers stepped from the ridgeline and advanced the three-quarters of a mile (1,200 m) to Cemetery Ridge in what is known to history as "Pickett's Charge". As the Confederates approached, there was fierce flanking artillery fire from Union positions on Cemetery Hill and north of Little Round Top, and musket and canister fire from Hancock's II Corps. In the Union center, the commander of artillery had held fire during the Confederate bombardment (in order to save it for the infantry assault, which Meade had correctly predicted the day before), leading Southern commanders to believe the Northern cannon batteries had been knocked out. However, they opened fire on the Confederate infantry during their approach with devastating results. Nearly one half of the attackers did not return to their own lines. Although the U.S. line wavered and broke temporarily at a jog called the "Angle" in a low stone fence, just north of a patch of vegetation called the Copse of Trees, reinforcements rushed into the breach, and the Confederate attack was repulsed. The farthest advance of Brig. Gen. Lewis A. Armistead's brigade of Maj. Gen. George Pickett's division at the Angle is referred to as the "High-water mark of the Confederacy", arguably representing the closest the South ever came to its goal of achieving independence from the Union via military victory. Union and Confederate soldiers locked in hand-to-hand combat, attacking with their rifles, bayonets, rocks and even their bare hands. Armistead ordered his Confederates to turn two captured cannons against Union troops, but discovered that there was no ammunition left, the last double canister shots having been used against the charging Confederates. Armistead was wounded shortly afterward three times. 'Confederate Recovery' In the brink of defeat General Lee speaks to his forces stating that everything was his fault, but his sorrow is lifted, when General Ewell arrived with urgent news and was informed stating that an army of about 25,000 fresh Men, coming in from North Carolina, and Florida, in an attempt too aide in the Southern war effort in the north, and had just departed for Pennsylvania, 2 days ago, taking this information into consideration, knowing that the Southern reinforcements would arrive within the hour, General Robert E Lee, ordered what was left of the battered Invasion forces to stand their ground and remain concentrated and organized until the Armies of North Carolina and Florida arrive.. By Mid Day of July 3rd, Confederate Strength from 48,468, too 73,436. Lee's confidence in receiving a victory quickly returned, as he decided too launch an assault against Cemetery Hill one last time, but he was talked out of it by Longstreet, who instead convinced him to bring dig in and force he Union into attacking them instead. Refusing to conduct the same mistake that he had done with Pickett's charge, Lee agrees with Longstreet's plan, and instead orders the Southern forces to fortify the grounds they have taken during the course of the first 2 days, while out of sight of the Union front lines on Cemetery Hill. While these entrenchments are being conducted, General Lee then comes up with a plan with his generals in order to lead the Union army into a trap, by luring them into the town of Gettysburg, where the reinforcements would come in and crush the remaining 5 cores of the Army of the Potomac, but first had to try and figure out a way in removing them from Culps Hill and Cemetery Hill. 'Second Attempt at Culps Hill' 'Union Forces Counter attack' 'July 4th' 'Second Bombardment of Cemetery Ridge' Confederte Artillery fired once again on Cemetary ridge, in an attempt too lure the Union Army towards there lines in an attempt too trick them into heading towards Gettysburg. The Union was however unaware of the Confederacy's sudden boost in reinforcments, and thought that the South was just attempting too keep the North from stopping Lee's withdraw. By mid day of July 3rd, Confederate Strangth grew from about 48,468 too 73,436, in which now outnumbered the Union's 70,866. The Union however were unaware of these certain changes and thought that it was just the Confederacy was attempting too weaken cemetary ridge with field artillery. Confederate Artillery, despite having not that much effect against Cemetary ridge, was still causing a fatel blow in Union supply lines. The Confederate reinforcments soon caught weary of Robert E. Lee's knew plan, and were humbly honored too become part of it. General Longstreet ordered the reinforcments too Conferate occupied Semeniary ridge, where they would use Seminary ridge as a Staging area, until the attack could be done. Confederate Artillery continued too shell the Union lines on Cemetary ridge, General Meade, knowing that the Confederacy was not willing too back down, even with the union now outnumbering them, ordered the fresh Union military forward and attack the Artillery. Union Calvary’s struck the Confederate artillery positions to try and stop the South from pounding the Union’s supply lines on Cemetary Ridge. They had almost succeeded but the newly fresh Confederate Infantry arrived storming and overwhelming the northern Calvary’s. During the skirmish with the artillery, Lee put his plan into effect ordering all of the South, too withdraw by dawn too the Town of Gettysburg and establish defenses. By Dawn the Confederacy withdrew from the trees and took up postions inside Gettysburg, in hopes that The Union would come too them. They did, on July 4th, Union cannons shell Gettysburg. Conferedate field artillery, responded back, in hopes of silencing any Union artillery overlooking the town. 'Battle for Gettysburg Town' Robert E. Lee's plan too lore the remaining 5 cores of the Potomac right into Gettysburg than hit phase 1. As the hours past Union Guns fell silent, and the Infantry made an attempt too reclaim Gettysburg. There charge quickly became a slaughter, but the Union managed too breach Confederate Lines, and make into the center of the town on July 5th, 1863. Knowing that his ambush plan was working, Confederate General Long Street than ordered Picketts too starve Union Lines, but these Picketts were later blocked by Col, Chamberlin, of the 20th Main forces. This stalemate, later forced Lee too switch his plan and order the reinforcements in now quickling symbolizing phase 2, realizing that if he did not act soon, they would be slaughtered. In the night of July 5th, the Union reclaimed about 78% Of Gettysburg, but were too exhausted to Press on. General Meade than ordered Hancock too keep on night patrols too make sure that the Confederate side of Gettysburg, dose not attack the Union side. The Slaughter begins in early dawn of July 6th, 1863, when Union Patrols became overwhelmed by a large Confederate Army, in which resulted into the largest battle ever too be taken place inside a small town. The Union now outnumbered were pushed out of Gettysburg, and back into the trees towards Little Round top and the outer hills, where they once retreated in the early days of the Conflict on July 1st-2nd. 'Confederates Advance once again' General Lee, ordered another attack against Little Round Top, but General Hood declines stating "that the last time that they attacked that hill they ended up losing half of there man power". Lee this time more confident than he ever was, ordered A.P. Hill's core too Invade Little Round Time, and instead sent Hood too aide Pickett at the Center hills. From the Afternoon, too Dusk, the Confederacy managed too overrun the center hills, but were still stopped at Little Round Top by Col, Chamberlin. As July 6th, came too a close the battle than entered another stalemate, with both armies resting. General Meade and Hancock were discussing serious manners representing the battle, and realized, that they might have too pull more divisions out from the South if they were ever going to save there own country, but other officers of the Union declined knowing that if they pulled divisions out of the south they be backing up a grave yard. Union fired General McCllean than arrived in Gettysburg with reinforcments in which managed to Boast Union moral throughout Gettysburg. McClleans arrival however was never discovered by the Confederacy at the time. By the morning of July 7th, the Union army was now lifted from 65,866 men too about 67,866 men. Despite more spirts lifted among the Ranks, General Meade, knew for a fact that these 67,866 men would not stand a chance against the Confederacy's 73,436. 'July 5th' 'More Union Reinforcements arrive' go recovery with more reinforcements for the South thanks for the arrival of the Floridian battalions in their Tennessee in battalions general Robert now knowing States prior to Pickett's charge its then chose to digging around the town of Gettysburg however during the course of this after the events of the failed Union counter-attack More Union forces including most of the army of the six core of the Potomac started to arrive in the field this would have been a balance of power between both Confederacy and Union. General Robert e bleed eventually came up with a plan in order to launch another offencive against the Union at oaks Hill in order to try to deprive the union like he did on July 1st 1863 in order to do this she had sent first bunch of Calvary units in order to attack Union forces as they entered into the fields from not being enough to formally destroy these Union army's the cavalry charges were eventually know to have been nothing more but a test for the strengths of Union power from within the reinforcements that were arriving from both the south and north. Upon arriving at cemetery ridge Union Commander general Hancock eventually stationed all forces that were battered by the Confederate cavalry attacks the whole ground at cemetery Hill while the rest of the Union made force would concentrate on Lee's men in and around the town of Gettysburg. 'Powerstruggle' The battle continued on in the late afternoon when Union forces under the command general Buford launch their full-scale counteroffensive against the Confederacy along the entire Gettysburg regent resulting in heavy fighting around the entire town it was actually stated by witnesses following the battle that the fighting on July 4th 1863 I completely bypass the fighting from July 2nd 1863 revealing Pat Moore and more damage was taking place among the fields of Gettysburg as more and more Union and Confederate troops began to die for controlling the field. at some point Union forces launched an attack at orchid Hill and if it temp to try and reclaim the Hilton the Confederacy but the attack was denied earlier in the evening the Confederacy launch an attack of their own in the attempt to reclaim the cornfields that was lost to the union during the fair Pickett's charge event on July 3rd despite costing the South a large load of heavy casualties what's considered success as the union was eventually driven out by the time of nighfall, however the victory was short-lived when Union artillery began to Shell the cornfields eventually forcing the stuff to retreat back into the town we're Union forces were from chewing the group ended up being forced away Confederate artillery. by the morning of July 5th 1863 the entire Battle of Gettysburg turned into a power struggle as both sides were unable to actually claim a vital position or if they were able to claim a vital position within in and around the town of Gettysburg it was often either taken away by their opponent. 'Battle of Oaks Ridge' 'Bad Weather' 'July 6th' 'Second Assault on Cemetery Ridge' 'Union counterattack at Herr's Ridge' 'Fight for control of the Unfinished Railroad Line' 'Union Attempts at Seminary Ridge' 'July 7th' In the morning of July 7th, the Confederacy pressed on there attacks, this time at Little Round Top. Though several waves were repelled, the Union attempted too use the bayonets like they did on the 2nd, day of the battle, but the Confederacy this time were ready for this, and instead attacked from the flanks, preventing them from even charging. The 20th, Main now completely surrounded, were forced too withdraw from the hill, and up too Big Round Top. General Meade focused about 15% of the Union army at Big Round Top in hope of preventing the hill from falling to the Confederacy. A large attack begins on the hill, when Confederate Artillery, fired agiant the Union soldiers, who were well entrenched int the rocks above. The Confederate forces advanced forward receiving fire from the Unions right flank. Over 2,400 Southern troops died in the charge, but the confederates were coming too fast, and shelling from artillery weakened the union position. The southern charge smashed in to the Union post battering and putting up much of the Union forces into a complete and utter bloodbath. The North was losing the right flank and the left flank was now being over run. The Union’s left flank surrendered to the advancing Confederates, over 14,203 troops were missing, 18,000 were wounded, and 19,000 are dead. The Union Army;s 7 core dropped down too one, reducing about 63% Of the Army of the Potomac into Southern camps. Despite the Confederacy was advancing on all fronts, Union made one last chance too attack and take back Gettysburg, but they were repelled by the Confederacy at Stone Wall junction. The Union now had no other defense against Southern attack. Knowing that Gettysburg was lost, Meade ordered an immediate retreat with Confederate forces pursuing. By the end of July 7th, the Confederacy serged forward in massive numbers and slowly began to regain the grounds that they lost in the last 3 days, in the early stages of the Gettysburg Campaign. 'July 8th' 'Final Attack on Culps Hill' 'Second Battle of the Wheat Field' 'Baltimore Turn pike & Final Hours' The Union retreated towards Open Hill, a hill top that was wooded and coated with many farm houses. They plan to hold the hill until reinforcements can arrive from the Western theater. The Confederacy began its Charge up the hill receiving furious fire from the Union fortification but were advancing to fast; by jumping many stone walls The Confederacy over whelmed the Unions Southern Line and are now advancing up the hill taking one farm after another. Union batteries shelled the Confederates coming up from the western side. Luckily the western Line managed to hold the western point, but the Confederacy from the south stormed the Union batteries, giving the South a chance to move up. The west defense was crushed, sending the western Union defenders falling back to guard both The Unions Eastern and Northern Lines of defense. The North was now surrounded and could not hold the hill any longer. Union reinforcements that were sent to aid in the defense of Seminary ridges last stronghold were ambushed by Southern snipers and rifle fire while marching on the Baltimore Road. If The Union losses Seminary Ridge, the Confederacy will be able to advance towards Baltimore and Philadelphia including Washington D.C. After two days of intense fighting on the Hilltop the Union was cornered and lacking ammunition and food. As of this very point Union troops on the Hilltop worry more about feeding themselves then making war. Finally on the 8th of July the Union's last lines of defense broke sending them fleeing to both Washington D.C, Baltimore, and Philadelphia. Aftermath The victory at Gettysburg later resulted in the destruction of about 6 cores of the Army of the Potomac, along with the sudden shock and horror of much of the Northern population. Despite Confederate Victory, many Union soldiers launched several attacks too reclaim Gettysburg, but each attack initiated by the Union was repelled, which would later result into an Attack on both Baltimore, and Philadelphia. The war in the North, caused much confusion towards the Union fighting in the Confederate States of America in which would later result in the once siege of Vicksburg being overrun causing a large Confederate victory against the Union army resulting into the Confederate reclamation of the entire Mississippi River and the defeat of Grants Army, sending him retreating back North into Kansas. The C.S.A later launched a devastating counter attack against the U.S at Stone Creek destroying the Union advance towards Richmond, as well as pushing them back across the Potomac where they were attacked and literally destroyed by the Army of Virgina that had invaded Gettysburg. These major victories would later result into all Union Presence being forcefully removed from the C.S.A, and the Confederacy switching there strategy from a Defensive campaign into an offensive one, against the Union by 1864. Trivia Category:Battles Category:American Civil War Category:1863 Category:Events